BETWEEN US Chapter 3 (D'day)
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: "Aku lelah hyung.. Aku sungguh lelah.. ini sakit hyung.."ucap Jungkook lemah. Tubuhnya sudah tak lagi begitu bergetar hebat. Tapi tetesan air mata itu masih setia mengalir dari kedua matanya. [ BTS fanfict, jikook, kookmin, minkook, Jimin, Jungkook]


**BETWEEN US (BAD DAY)**

Main Cast **: Park Jimin x Jeon Jungkook**

Warning **: Boy x Boy**

Jungkook meremas kuat jari-jari yang yang digenggamnya. Tak menyadari sang pemilik jari yang meringis kesakitan karena syaraf-syaraf jarinya yang tertekan. Jungkook menatap tajam pada adegan yang tersuguhkan tepat didepan matanya. Adegan yang membuat seluruh syaraf dihatinya begitu kelu hingga dia bahkan tak sadar dengan saraf motoriknya yang menyakiti orang lain.

"Jungkook ah, sakit.." ucap sang pemilik jari yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sakit di jari-jarinya.

Jungkook segera melepaskan tangan itu spontan. Menatap sang pemilik jari dengan raut bersalah.

"Mianhae hyung.." ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus pelan jari-jari itu. Dia masih dapat melihat bagaimana merahnya jari-jari itu saat lepas dari genggamannya.

"Gwenchana.." ucap Taehyung, sang pemilik jari itu dengan tersenyum.

"Geundae, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau meremas ku begitu kuat hanya karena melihat mereka berciuman?" ucap Taehyung dengan tersenyum kecil. Tak sadar seluruh terkaan yang ada diotaknya tentang apa yang dirasakan Jungkook adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Aa-aku hanya tak menyangka Yoongi hyung akan melakukannya." Ucap Jungkook mencoba menutupi kebenaran dihatinya.

"Ah… mianhae chagi ya. Sebenarnya aku, Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok yang memiliki ide itu. Lagi pula mereka sudah pacaran lumayan lama dan ini ulang tahun Jimin, harus ada yang benar-benar special kan." Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengerling kecil kearah kekasihnya. Mengira bahwa Jungkook meremas jarinya karena terlalu polos untuk melihat adegan seperti itu didepan matanya.

Tak sadar bahwa kekasih yang ada disampingnya sekarang begitu hancur melihat adegan yang disuguhkan didepannya. Tak sadar bahwa genggaman tangannya adalah satu-satunya emosi yang dapat dia luapkan dari ribuan nyeri yang hadir begitu saja dalam hatinya. Tak sadar betapa kerasnya sang kekasih mencoba menahan setiap buncahan didadanya agar tak menjadi linangan air mata.

"Mianhae hyung, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan temanku." Ucapnya begitu ingin lari dari adegan yang menyakitinya itu.

"Tapi kita belum sampai di acara inti ulangtahun Jimin, Jungkook ah." Ucap Taehyung mencoba menahan kekasihnya. Hanya sebuah alasan, karena sebenarnya Taehyung tak ingin jungkook pergi dari sampingnya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku harus pergi. Selamat berpesta. Sampaikan maafku padanya." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum lemah, tak sadar bahwa bahkan kini bibirnya bahkan begitu kelu mengucapkan nama orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepatlah kembali jika sudah selesai. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Taehyung dengan lemah, ada perasaan kecewa karena kehilangan kesempatan bersama kekasihnya.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengulas senyum palsu dibibirnya, dan mengusap kepala taehyung pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan yang seolah sudah menghimpit dadanya dengan begitu keras hingga ia bahkan merasa begitu sesak dan sulit untuk menghembuskan nafasnya.

 ** _23.10 KST._**

Posisinya masih sama seperti 5 jam yang lalu. Lengannya yang melingkari dan memeluk lututnya dengan begitu eratnya. Kepalanya yang dibenamkannya dengan begitu dalam diantara kedua lututnya. Dengan buku-buku jarinya yang masih menampakkan cairan merah dengan bau khasnya yang kadang membuat sebagian merasa mual.

Dia hanya terdiam. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Persis seperti patung yang memang tak memiliki nyawa untuk dapat bergerak. Dia hanya memeluk lututnya dengan semakin erat. Hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan daun daunan disekitarnya dan menghantarkan rasa dingin, bahkan tak mampu menyentuh ujung ujung syarafnya.

Entah berapa kali ponselnya berbunyi. Dia tak peduli. Setelah mengirim satu pesan bohongan ke Taehyung mengatakan bahwa dia akan menginap dirumah temannya, dia tak memerdulikan ponsel itu lagi. Seolah telinganya begitu tuli dengan semua suara yang ada disekitarnya.

Dia bahkan tak sadar dengan suara langkah kaki halus yang mendekatinya. Berhenti tepat didepannya menatapnya dengan ribuan perasaan kelu yang hadir dalam hatinya. Merasa sangat bersalah dengan segala rasa sakit yang diberikannya pada Jungkook. Orang yang begitun dicintainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya lirih. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook hanya diam. masih tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kook ah.." suara halus yang biasanya selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook bergetar dan bersemangat untuk menjawab itu, bahkan kini malah membuat matanya begitu dipenuhi oleh genangan air mata.

Jimin berlutut di depan Jungkook. Menatap lemas saat melihat warna merah dibuku jari orang yang dicintainya.

"Kook ah.." entah kenapa, malam ini dia benar benar merasa kelu dengan bibirnya. Bahkan setiap kata-kata menenangkan yang biasanya mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya terasa hilang menguap begitu saja saat menatap orang yang dicintainya. Rasa sakit yang ia coba tahan dari tadi kini mulai membuat kedua matanya memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Kook ah." Ucapnya lemah. Butiran air mata mulai turun dari kelopak mata kecilnya. Dia bahkan tak berani menyentuh orang yang berada didepannya. Takut orang itu akan hancur saat disentuh olehnya. Takut dengan perasaan sakit yang justru akan diberikannya pada orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Jungkook mulai tak bisa mengontrol butiran air matanya. Punggungnya bahkan bergetar seolah mengikuti setiap tetesan air matanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Hatinya memang begitu kelu saat mendengar suara orang yang ada didepannya. Tapi tubuhnya begitu membutuhkan orang itu.

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Memeluk dengan rakusnya orang yang ada didepannya. Seolah itulah satu-satunya obat yang bisa menyembuhkan segala kekeluan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya. Tubuhnya begitu bergetar, di eratkannya pelukannya, seolah meyakinkan pada hatinya sendiri bahwa orang itu masih menjadi miliknya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya hyung." ucap Jungkook meluapkan ribuan pikiran yang sudah membuatnya beku selama ini.

"Aku tak bisa memberikanmu padanya hyung. Aku membutuhkanmu hyung." hatinya bahkan tak mampu menahan kelu yang menumpuk. Keluar begitu saja, seolah menyadarkan syaraf-syarafnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar bersamaan dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin merasa begitu kelu mendengar setiap kata yang keluar. Ada perasaan yang sangat nyeri saat melihat orang yang dicintainya kini tampak begitu sakit dipelukannya. Semuanya karena dia. Dia memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Mencoba menghapus setiap luka yang ada padanya.

"Maafkan aku Kook ah. Maafkan aku.." ucap Jimin. Suaranya kini sama bergetarnya seperti Jungkook.

"Jangan minta maaf hyung. Aku tak perlu itu. Aku hanya memerlukanmu hyung. Aku tak mau menahan semuanya lagi. Aku tak mau pura-pura tersenyum melihatmu dengan Yoongi hyung. Aku tak bisa melihatmu dengannya, hyung. Kau milikku. Kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku." Jungkook melepaskan begitu saja semua yang dia coba tahan selama ini. Semua kemunafikan yang selalu ia tunjukkan didepan semua orang terutama kekasihnya dan Yoongi. Dia melepaskan pelukan eratnya menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, seolah menegaskan bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua ini.

"Aku lelah hyung.. Aku sungguh lelah.. ini sakit hyung.."ucap Jungkook lemah. Tubuhnya sudah tak lagi begitu bergetar hebat. Tapi tetesan air mata itu masih setia mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Hati Jimin begitu hancur saat tahu betapa dia sudah begitu banyak menyakiti Jungkook. Orang yang sebenarnya begitu ingin dilindunginya, tapi bahkan kini terlalu banyak disakitinya. Jimin memeluk Jungkook lagi, mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata itu semakin mudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Membasahi bahu yang dipeluknya. Tubuhnya begitu lemas mendengar setiap ucapan Jungkook.

Dia tahu _, sangat tahu_ bahwa dia jauh lebih banyak menyakiti Jungkook daripada Jungkook menyakitinya. Sekalipun tak bisa dia tepis, betapa sebenarnya dia juga begitu sakit setiap kali melihat betapa dekatnya Jungkook dengan Taehyung, kekasihnya.

Sepertinya sekarang dia harus benar benar memilih. Semua kebohongan ini tak bisa diteruskan. Dia tak ingin membuat Jungkook hancur dan lebih sakit lagi. Dia tak ingin melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya begitu rapuh seperti malam ini. Mereka harus mengambil keputusan. Meskipun mereka tahu keputusan itu akan sangat menyakiti Yoongi dan Taehyung. Jimin memang mencintai Yoongi sama seperti Jungkook yang mencintai Tehyung. Tapi mereka terlambat menyadari bahwa perasaan yang mengikat antara mereka berdua jauh lebih kuat. Dan saat mereka sadar semuanya sudah berjalan terlalu jauh.

Malam ini Jimin benar-benar berharap dia bisa mengulang semuanya. Semuanya dari awal. Agar dia tak pernah membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook terluka karena Dia. Agar dia bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook satu-satunya orang yang di cintainya dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Park Jimin adalah milik Jeon Jungkook seutuhnya.

 **END**


End file.
